


Kiss, truth, or dare?

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, cheating?, spin the bottle hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: What kind of trouble can a bunch of drunk Bellas and Trebles get into in a hybrid version of spin the bottle....?





	1. Kiss, truth, or dare?

“We gotta go Becs.” Chloe Beale yells to her co-captain, who is trying to get ready in their bathroom. 

“I know Chlo! Ugh! My eyeliner!” She groans at the smudged black line on her eye. 

Chloe comes up the stairs to the bathroom where Beca is trying to erase the black smudge on her eye. “You’re fine Beca. We’re gonna be late. You look amazing! Let’s go!” She says to her as she tries to get her out of the bathroom to head out the door. 

“Just a second Chlo....” she mumbles then managing to draw the line perfectly on her eyelid and moving on to her other eye. 

“Fine! You’re taking too much time! You can lock the door Beca! I’m going by myself!” She pouts heading back to the front door. 

Beca manages to do the eyeliner on her other eye in just one try and grabs her bag, running down the stairs after the ginger. 

“Okay. Sorryyyy.... I’m ready now. “She says as she op[ens the door and lets the ginger out before walking out and locking the door. Tonight was their night that they were in charge of locking the Bellas house. They had to wait until all the Bellas were off to the party, then close the door. It wasn’t like none of them had keys, it was just easier that way, making sure the lock was closed before they all headed out to party. 

“Whatever slowpoke. “Chloe jokes as they walk towards the trebles house where the music was blaring and all the commotion was happening. “You could be Covergirl’s eyeliner ambassador with all the eyeliner you use in a year. “ Chloe adds as they make their way in through the back gate. They both get drinks and soon enough, are engaged in whatever games and dancing is happening. 

* * *

A few hours later, some people have left, a few are sleeping, others are hooking up, and all the other drunk awake partygoers are sitting in a circle, about to play an unorganized drunk, spin the bottle and truth or dare hybrid. 

Not all the Bellas are there, Emily and Benji are both talking in the corner about magic or something, and few of the Trebles have gone somewhere to hookup with some girls. Amy spins the bottle first and it lands on Stacie. “Okay legs...... kiss, truth, or dare?” The blonde Australian asks. “Uhh....... dare.....” she chuckles. 

“Okay then, I dare you to call the first person on your contact and tell them you have a crush. “ 

“Okay.” Stacie opens their contacts and sees that her former captain and actual crush, Aubrey is on the top, surprisingly, she didn’t have an Anne, or an Aaron in her contacts, and she presses the name on the screen and starts the call. 

Two rings later, the blonde answers the phone sleepily.

“Stacie?...... Why are you calling me at 2 am on a Thursday night? What’s wrong??” She asks the drunk brunette on the phone. 

“Uhh.... I have a crush on you Aubrey. Okay bye!!” She says quickly ending the call and hiding her face with her hands. “Oh my god! Did I just do that?” She giggles then grabbing the bottle to spin it. 

The bottle spun by the leggy brunette lands on Jessica. “Okay, I dare you to kiss Ashley!” She says and Jessica kisses Ashleys lips before turning red. “Emilyyyy! Benjiiii! Come join us!” Chloe giggles and calls the two over to the circle before Jessica spins the bottle. To their surprise, it lands on Benji and Benji and Emily are dared to kiss. “Wait wait wait wait...... no kissing on the lips Benji!” Beca says to the older boy as him and the younger brunette blush. “Beca!!” Emily exclaims. “Kiss her on the cheek Benji!!!” Chloe says to the two and Benji shyly kisses Emily’s cheek before getting whoos and teasing words from the others. “Okay! That’s enough. I’m spinning!” Emily announces as she spins the bottle and it lands on Jesse. “I dare you to kiss the person of your choice!” She says and Jesse goes to Beca to kiss her. Their kiss gets heated due to the alcohol and fat Amy has to stop them. “Hey, no need to lick each others faces off!” She says top them. “Spin the bottle already Jesse!” She says and the brunette follows, spinning the bottle. It lands on Cynthia Rose. 

“Umm..... I dare you tooo... make up a song about a movieee!” She slurs from the beers and shots flowing in his system. “Alright... Imma sing about Jaws. “ she clears her throat and starts. “There was a huge huge sharkkkkkk. And he ate peopleeeeeeee. So a few dudes tried to kill ittttttt.One dieddddddd. Don’t get killed by a sharrrrrk!” She sung giggling through the whole thing. Everyone else just exploded into laughter and some even tumbled from the hilarity. “Oh my ghoddddd. I can’tttttttt..... breatheeee....” Chloe held on to her stomach and laughed. “Okay. Enough with sharks! spin the bottle CR. “ Amy says to her and she then spins the bottle.

It lands on Chloe. 

“Ummm..... I dare you to dry hump your crush.” She says to the ginger. ”mkayyyy..” she mumbles, getting up and grinds her hips onto Beca. There, the brunette sits stunned, mouth wide open at the ginger in front of her. Chloe then takes her hands and buries them into Beca’s brunette locks and their faces get closer, foreheads touching, and in their own universe for what it seemed like. 

“Beca! Chloe! What the hell??” Jesse says unleashing his jealousy. They both stop and part, but soon after that, Jesse leaves the circle, making his way up to his room. 

“Aca-awkward.....” Amy mumbles. 

“Let’s do some shots!!” Stacie suggests, grabbing the tequila and shot glasses from the table nearby. 

Beca doesn’t notice herself going overdrive and taking way too many shots from the embarrassment. 

* * *

Lights are shining in from the sky blue curtains in the room. 

But more importantly,Beca had a killer hangover. 

Wait a moment, sky blue curtains?? 

Beca shoots up in the bed , looking around. 

This was Chloe’s room.

She looks down, 

And she’s butt naked. 

There are marks on her stomach, and her chest, and thighs, everywhere. 

She then looks at the space next to her. 

There’s a ginger. 

To be exact, Chloe. 

She was in Chloe’s room, in Chloe’s bed, naked. 

She cant recall any memories of last night after Jesse getting mad and leaving. 

She jumps out and puts on a T shirt thats laying on the floor. 

Beca doesn’t know what to do. 

She’s had sex? with Chloe. The girl she’s secretly had a crush on since that day on the quad. 

The girl she liked even though she was in a relationship with Jesse. 

And she didn’t remember?

What the fuck Beca?

She had definitely fucked up. 


	2. Love bites or bug bites?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With request, I’ve decided to add a second chapter! Be warned!! It’s definitely smutty!  
Also, its going to be in Chloe’s POV. More comments and requests may lead to a third chapter. ;) wink wink

It’s gotta be Beca.

That’s what Chloe Beale instantly thinks when Cynthia Rose says this dare to the ginger. 

“Dry hump your crush. “

She gets up from her spot and straddles the brunette and moves her hips a few times, grinding her hips onto Beca’s. Her hands naturally go to her beautiful brunette locks, tangling her fingers in them and pulling their faces together, foreheads touching. 

Their bubble gets popped by Jesse when he gets upset about his girlfriend being dry humped, and definitely looking like she enjoyed it. 

Chloe jumps off her and its soon after, Jesse says something angrily and goes up to his room, exiting the circle. 

“Aca-awkward....” Amy says and then, Stacie’s suggesting everyone to do shots. 

Chloe does three shots. 

She feels so much warmer than she had felt just ten minutes ago. 

She looks over at the brunette and she’s drowning shot after shot after shot. 

Soon after Chloe takes her fourth shot, the brunette m,ages her way over to her, clearly drunker than she is, and kisses her. 

It makes Chloe’s heart skip a beat. 

She’s finally kissing the girl she’d been wanting to kiss for the longest time. Her dad goes on overdrive, kissing her harder and harder, wanting to explore every inch of her mouth with her tongue. Their hands tangle in each other’s hair......

Suddenly,

Beca stops the kiss, pulling away from her. 

“W-whats wrong?...” 

That dryly comes out of Chloe’s mouth, voice filled with lust and desire. 

“Let’s go back to the house....” Beca says as she tugs on the ginger’s get shirt. 

Chloe nods and they make their way out of the Treble’s house and head to their house, take the stairs up too Chloe’s room......

* * *

Chloe’s surprised by the brunette’s dominance, but its probably from the alcohol.. she thinks to herself as she follows her up to her own room. Once she’s in the room, she’s immediately pushed onto the door, mouth quickly filled with Beca’s tongue. It’s like she’s melting into her. Her knees feel like jelly. She feels so warm and fuzzy and she never wants to forget this. She opens the alcohol doesn’t affect her memory.

Beca gently tugs up Chloe’s cotton tee, and Chloe lifts her arms to help her take it off. She misses the brunette’s tongue while they do. She reconnects their lips as soon as she can, then pulling Beca’s flannel off before tugging on her tank top and disconnecting their lips again before reconnecting their lips again, and moving to the bed. Chloe shimmy’s out of her skinny jeans ands the brunette does the same. Beca grins on Chloe’s lips ad pushes the ginger on to the bed, and hovers over her. 

Her breath hitches, when the brunette’s thigh slips in between the ginger’s legs, creating friction on just the right place. 

Her panties are definitely soaked. 

Definitely. 

“Bec.....” she whines, pulling her closer, trying to get more contact with her thigh. 

“It’s okay.....” she whispers back, drawing open moth kisses down Chloe’s neck and lower, unhooking her bra and flinging it somewhere to the corner of the room. She sighs when the brunette covers her left peak with her mouth and cups her other breast with her hand. Her tongue flicks her nipple and her core heats up even more. 

Soon enough, Beca’s lips trail down to her naveland down to her thigh. 

Her inner thigh. 

“Bec... please...” she whimpers as she bucks her hips. 

Her begging is taken into consideration and Beca peels her panties off. 

“Wow.....”Beca chuckles as she sees the shimmer on Chloe’s core, glittering, with desire. 

The brunette traces her tongue up her folds, lapping up the sweet arousal. 

“God... I need more....” Chloe grips onto the bedsheets as she grows closer and closer to her peak. 

Beca sucks the ginger’s core and flicks it with her younger, making the ginger go over the edge in no time. 

“Wow...” Chloe smiles weakly as she comes down from her high. 

“I really like you Chlo.....” Beca giggles as she comes back up to lay beside her. 

“I like you too. “Chloe giggles back and then hovers over the brunette. 

“Now, it’s your turn. “She smirks playfully and starts kissing her way down, leaving bite marks everywhere she goes. 

It’s enough to make beca whimper and whine from the pain and the pleasure. And when Chloe’s gets to the brunette’s core, her lace hip hangers are already soaked and ready to be played with. 

“Mhmmm....” Chloe groans as she tastes the brunettes cunt, lapping up the juices and coming to her erect clit. Her finger slowly slips into her, making the brunette whimper at the sudden pleasure. 

“Chloe.... I need you.....” Beca whines and Chloe listens, quickly starting to move her fingers in and out of her. 

“Fuckk........” she groans, hands grasping on to the gingers back, nails raking into her, and holding on to her for her dear life. 

“Let me hear you baby....”She mumbles on her cunt, and enters a second finger, finding her G-spot and touching her just in the right place. 

“God... fuck chlo.......” she moans, letting the room fill with the pleasured moans of the brunette. Their breathing get faster as Beca comes closer to her peak. 

“Holy shit...... fuck.... oh my godddd... fuck..” Beca comes undone beneath Chloe, whimpering, moaning, shaking from the orgasm. 

Chloe makes sure she laps up her juices before leaving a mark on hr inner thigh, making her way back up to the top of the bed and carefully wrapping her arms around the brunettes body. 

“Wait.. I need to give you marks too! Wouldn’t be fair for me to just have hickeys. “ Beca giggles and makes her way down Chloe’s body just to leave love bites everywhere. And its enough to make Chloe aroused once again, and Beca makes her come agin with her amazing tongue and digits. 

They soon fall asleep due to the exhaustion from the sex, and the alcohol that they’ve consumed. 

They both sleep safe and sound, tangled in each others limbs. 

If only this moment could last forever.

Chloe thinks to herself before falling asleep in Becs arms. 


	3. A destination for distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for getting this Fic to the third chapter! Please let me know what you think about it, if I should write a forth chapter, or if I should just keep this chapter the last and leave it a cliffhanger. 
> 
> Thanks for the support, kudos, and comments! I really appreciate it! :)

When Beca’s about to make the walk of shame to her room, Chloe wakes up. “Becs...?” She calls with a slightly faded voice due to her just having woken up from her slumber. Beca looks back and sees the ginger who’s now woken up and siting up on her bed. 

“i-its a mistake right?.....”She mumbles as she takes a step closer to the ginger, voice shaking as she says so. 

“W-what??” Chloe clearly sounds shocked, sleepily wiping her eyes. 

Damn. 

Why does Chloe look so hot?

It’s not a mistake.

It has to be a mistake. 

She has Jesse. 

It’s not right. 

“Us... sleeping together.... its a m-mistake. Right??” The brunette says as she steps on her right foot with her left foot, rubbing them together nervously. “Or... did we not?.....”

“We did Beca. And you were the one initiating it in the first place. And you’re telling me you don’t remember? That it didn’t mean anything?” Chloe says in a low angry tone, keeping quiet because of her hangover. 

“Just get out.”

Total silence. 

Then the ginger opens her mouth again. 

“Why don’t you go tell Jesse that you cheated on him. But it doesn’t mean anything and that nothing should change just because you had sex with your co-captain but it definitely doesn’t mean anything. Just go do that Beca. I don’t care. I don’t give a shit.” She adds in a strong punch that makes Beca’s heart ache. Chloe barely cusses. Only when she’s dead serious.

It totally meant everything for the both of them. 

“J-just don’t tell anyone. Please. “ Beca mumbles with a quiet broken voice as she leaves the room and goes to her room, careful not to wake the other hungover Bellas up. 

* * *

She takes a shower,not giving a shit to do her makeup it was probably gonna be a messy day anyway. Takes some Advil, and goes to the Treble’s house to find her boyfriend. 

“Jesse?” 

She says as she slowly enters her boyfriends room, only to find him making out with a blonde. 

Their bodies are hidden under his covers, but they are definitely naked.Their clothes are all over the room, and it makes Beca super uncomfortable. 

“JESSE!” She yells and the two in the bed lift their heads up in shock.

“Beca. It’s not what you think......” Jesse mumbles. 

Total bullshit. 

She doesn’t know when or how the other girl got there, but she doesn’t care anymore, and she’s surprisingly not that angry. 

Besides, she kinda saw it coming. 

“Whatever Jesse. I slept with Chloe. I’m sorry. I think we’re over. “That’s the only thing she says before slamming the door, leaving his room and the Treble’s house, not giving an ear to Jesse calling out for her. 

* * *

When she gets back to her house, she goes to her room and she plops down on her bed. 

She had just lost her best friend and boyfriend just in a matter of an hour. 

Way to fuck things up even more. 

You’re truly the one for always doing that. 

She thinks to herself as she lets herself drift off to sleep again. 

* * *

When Chloe fully wakes up to the point where she’s actually thinking in full sentences, she realizes what she said to Beca. She knows that the brunette has a boyfriend. 

And that she was the one initiating the sex, but she could of done better that lashing out at her.But she’s gone too far at this point. Beca’s already out of the room. She gets out of bed, grabs a robe and puts it on, going to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

She turns on the shower to give the water some time to heat up while she takes her makeup off. Stepping into the shower soon after, she lets the hot water cascade down the body. 

Her body. 

Where Beca left marks last night. 

It aches in all the right (wrong?) places and Chloe can almost feel everything she felt last night, with the brunette all over her body.

Making love to her. 

That was what it was. Wasn’t it? 

It wasn’t just drunken mistake sex. 

It actually meant something to her. Something more even. 

It was like a puzzle piece fit into place, something finally made sense to Chloe. 

Something that was nothing close to a mistake. 

She loved the brunette. 

She had for a long time.She just had kept it hidden inside her heart. 

Chloe’s in tears by now, heart aching, and the water washing away her tears. 

It’s not supposed to be like this. 

Love isn’t supposed to hurt this much. 

At least, she’s never felt this kind of pain. 

She’s never loved a person so much to the point her heart ached, just thinking about her. 

She finishes her shower, and is about to go to her closet to get dressed when she hears the front door slammed shut, someone running up the stairs and slamming the door again. 

It’s followed by a small thump, and for a second, Chloe thinks about Beca. 

She gets dressed and walks out, getting in her car and driving off. 

Right now, she just needed to get out of there. Out of the Bellas house. Out of campus. 

Chloe didn’t need a destination. 

Chloe needed a distraction. 


	4. Tacos and naked wrestling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!! Thank you all for helping me through this!! I hope y’all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will add an epilogue when the right time comes and also if you all want it! Thank you so much and enjoy!!

The sun is setting and its too bright for the ginger. 

She’s now sitting in a parking lot of a Taco Bell, hugging her knees and looking out the window. 

The radio plays a sad song. Tears are running down her cheeks and she can barely hear the song. 

She didn’t know what she felt like. Heartbroken, angry, confused, but she loves the brunette. 

She doesn’t know what to do. 

She really wants to call Beca, or see Beca, talk to Beca. 

Tell her that she loves her. 

She picks up her phone. 

Looks at the brunette’s name on the screen. 

Watches it as the screen goes dark. 

She sighs, throwing the phone to the passenger seat and starting the car again, going through the drive-thru once again to get some food and driving back to the Bellas house. 

If this was what the brunette wanted, she’d have to. 

It was better to stay close to her than to lose her. 

Chloe could stay friends with the brunette. 

She could live with that. 

“I’m home.....”She mumbles as she walks into the Bellas house. 

“Chloe. Where have you been?” Emily asks her as she gets up from her couch. 

“Where’s Beca?” She asks without answering her question. 

“Umm... I’m pretty sure she’s in her bedroom.” 

“Thanks Em. “The ginger gives the brunette a weak smile as she makes her way up the stairs. 

“Beca?” She says as she takes the final steps up to her room. The younger girl lifts her head from the bed, taking off her headphones. Amy’s not in the room right now, and the brunette looks like she’d been sleeping. 

“Chlo.....” 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you this morning. I know you’re with Jesse and youre not even gay. I jumped to conclusions without thinking. I’m really sorry.” She leaves the still warm taco bell bag on the coot of her bed and quickly rushes down the stairs before the brunette can even answer. 

* * *

Beca stares at the bag, still warm. She picks it up and opens it. Her favorite tacos are in there. 

Chloe remembered.Of corse she did.

Chloe remembers Beca’s favorite meals and so does Beca. 

About how Chloe loves pineapple on her pizza but orders a plain cheese because Beca hates pineapples on her pizza. Or how Chloe loves her caramel frappechino with extra caramel. 

She gets up, grabs the bag and takes the stairs down to Chloe’s room. 

She knocks. 

“Come in.” She hears and she opens the door. 

She enters the room where the ginger is sitting on her bed, watching some show on her TV. Beca sits next to her. Chloe leans her head on her shoulder. 

This is how they were supposed to be. 

Beca opens the bag and starts eating her taco. 

“Can I have some?” Chloe sakes after Beca takes a few bites and beca hands it over to her. 

“These are amazingggggg!” She groans, handing the food back to her and leaning on her shoulder once again. 

“Jesse cheated on me.” 

“What?” Chloe’s jaw drops, unable to hide the shock. 

“I found him in bed with a girl. I ended things with him. I told him I slept with you. I guess were just not the same people we were when we first got together. “She says to the ginger.

“Chloe. I’m so sorry I tried to deny what was between us. I really am. I understandif you....”

“I love you.” 

Chloe looks at the brunette and smiles a bit as she interrupts Beca. 

“I..... love you too.” Beca smiles back. 

“Can I...... kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Beca responds nervously, fiddling with the bag the tacos came in. 

“Finally. “ Chloe smiles and kisses her, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck and kissing her passionately. 

“Finally.” Beca smiles after their official first kiss. 

No dare, no spin the bottle, no alcohol. 

Their first real kiss. 

“Be my girlfriend?” Beca opens her mouth and asks. 

“Of corse weirdo. “ Chloe giggles as she wrapped her arms around the brunette tighter and kisses her once again. 

* * *

-outside their bedroom door-

“Finally!!!!!” Stacie exclaims as she releases her ear from the door.

“Oh my god! Finally! All it took was a taco?” Cynthia Rose says. 

“What? What happened??” Emily comes to where they are, curios where the commotion was coming from. 

“The ginger and shortstackfinally revealed their feelings to each other. “ Amy says. 

-the door opens and Beca pops her head out-

“Uhh excuse me? What the hell are you guys doing?” 

“Congrats Beca!!” Emily says to the shorter brunette. 

She turns bright red but then makes a serious face. 

“Guys!! Quit snooping on us! Let us have our space. We will let you know when the time is right!” She says as she slams the door. 

“Not my fault..” Amy mumbles, making her way up and back to her room.

“Use protection! Make good choices!!” Stacie exclaims making her way to the couch in the living room. 

“Ummm.... I’m sorry! But congrats!” Emily follows Stacie to the living room. 

“Don’t have too much fun!” Cynthia Rose says as she retreats back to her room. 

Beca turns bright red at the voices outside the room and Chloe just giggles and respond with an “okay!” Or an “we will!” Or a “We won’t!” 

“You’re so adorable.” Chloe giggles, giving beca a kiss on the cheek. 

“Am not!” Beca shoots back grumpily. 

“Okay then grumpy.” Chloe kisses her again, now pushing her to lay down on the bed. 

Who knows what they did. 

Let’s just say, Emily had been scarred when she though Beca was hurt and asked if she was okay, popping her head into Chloes room and saw the new couple, ‘wrestling naked’. 


End file.
